Please be mine
by iTVXQ
Summary: A Jaejoong x Changmin fanfic. Summary: Jaejoong is a last year high schooler, and he's tired of his boring life with an overprotective boyfriend and non-exciting life. When the freshman Shim Changmin comes to the school, his world is turned up-side-down. Will they find a way to love each other, despite the difficulties they will have to face?
1. Chapter 1

_Please be mine_

**Chapter 1**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Be-._

A hand reached out for the annoying sound of the alarm. Fumbling a little, the young man in the bed found the snooze-button and turned it off. Ruffled, dark brown hair could be seen under the thick blanket. A deep sigh was heard, and then the blanket was thrown aside. The young man's name was Kim Jaejoong, and he was starting his third and last year in high school today. If he felt old? Hell yeah. Muttering quietly, the sleep deprived teenager got out of the bed and stretched out his stiff limbs. As usual he only slept in his underwear. The muscles played under the summer brown skin, he could tell without even looking into the mirror. He had been working out a lot this summer, mostly because he hadn't had anything to do. Yoochun was overseas with his family, and had only arrived back home two days ago. Jaejoong had been pretty much alone during the whole summer, so instead of sitting inside playing videogames, he had been working out. And it had given some damn nice results.

"Jaejoongie! Are you up?" a female voice was heard from downstairs. Jaejoong smiled a little and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm up ma'!" he shouted back, starting to rustle around in the wardrobe for his school uniform. When he didn't find it, he sighed in annoyance. He put on a pair of soft pants and stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. He could see three of his sisters sitting around the table. They all smiled widely and greeted him good morning as he came down. Jaejoong smiled and gave them all a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning everyone!" he said as he walked over to his mother, also giving her a kiss on the cheek "Ma, have you seen my…"

"Uniform?" she teased and patted his cheek "It's over there sweetheart, in the hallway. Don't you remember that I told you I put it there last night?"

Jaejoong looked a bit confused "You did? Then no, I don't remember it." He said with an innocent smile, the older woman just sighing and pushed him gently away.

"Get dressed before you have breakfast, silly." She said with a soft laugh. Even though Jaejoong wasn't her biological son, she couldn't love him more. He was her pride, even though he was… Well… A bit different.

Jaejoong grabbed his uniform and rushed back upstairs, quickly putting it on. Luckily his mother had made him try it out a week earlier, because if he hadn't, he would never have been able to get it over his arms and shoulders. Thanks to her, he could get it on after she laid out a bit on it. Looking at himself in the mirror, he stated to himself that he looked good. The hair was a bit messy, but it didn't look bad. Actually it made him look a lot sexier, he often heard that from others. He spun around in front of the full-body mirror once more before he put on a confident smile. He couldn't look better for his first day of the last year in school.

"Ahh, shit! I'm gonna be late!" Changmin flew out of bed when he realized what time it was. He had to be in school in twenty minutes. A quick glance in the mirror made him sigh in relief. Good thing he didn't move around a lot in his sleep, because he really did not have time to style his hair this morning. He somehow managed to get the new uniform onto his body while running down the stairs, stumbling through the kitchen to grab something to eat and then out in the hallway to put on his shoes. He took ten seconds to breathe once he was fully clothed, tying the tie around his neck before he smiled towards himself in the mirror and rushed out of the front door. Good thing his parents weren't home. They would've scolded him like there was no tomorrow. He grabbed his bike and swung up on it, only to realize he had forgotten his bag in his room. Swearing loudly, he threw the bike away again and ran back inside. It took him three minutes to find his bag, which was hidden far underneath his bed. When he finally found it, he grabbed it fast as hell and ran outside again. He got up on the bike once again and headed towards the school. He was a bit nervous. He had heard that the seniors always treated the freshmen badly on the school he was going to. Not that he was the kind of guy that you bullied easily, but people seemed to have an issue with his cold personality. Not that he himself thought that he was a cold person. Reserved, yes, but not cold. He didn't trust people easily, because he knew that they'd end up hurting him. They always did anyways.

He reached the school just as the gates was about to close. Panting, he stopped the bike outside the huge building. With huge eyes he looked up, slightly intimidated by the buildings appearance. It looked like a prison with thick stone walls, and bars over the windows. Locking up his bike, he saw a group of older guys passing by. They must be the seniors, because they threw him condescending looks as they walked by him. All but two of them. One of them looked like the average teenage high schooler, but the second one. Wow. He had dark, brown hair that looked really soft despite it being ruffled. Probably made on purpose, to give him that perfect sexy look. Changmin swallowed as he continued to look at the young man. He had beautiful, dark eyes that glittered in the bright sunlight. And his lips. The beautiful mouth made Changmin almost groan in excitement. They were perfectly pink, thick and looked soft as velvet. Suddenly, the guy turned towards him and raised an eyebrow, then smirking and pushed his friend next to him.

"Hey, Yoochun-ah." Jaejoong whispered "I think that kid is looking me out."

Yoochun snorted and glanced over at the newbie "Psh. Must be a freshman. Everyone else knows better than to stare at you like that."

Jaejoong laughed and pushed him again "He looks like as if he could eat me alive, seriously. What a creep." He said, loud enough for the young man to hear.

Changmin suddenly got aware of his own behavior, looking away with blushing cheeks. His heart was pounding hard, his intestines twisting and twirling. Creep? The comment hurt a little, but at the same time he knew he was acting like a creep. Still embarrassed, he grabbed his bag and hurried towards the entrance. Unfortunately he had to pass the group of seniors. One of them grabbed his arm, suddenly throwing him against the closest wall.

"Don't fucking dare to look at him like that again, you little louse." The man hissed, sending him a warning glare. Jaejoong grabbed the man's arm and pulled him away from the new student.

"Yunho, enough. He was just looking at me. Calm down." He said with a soft, reasoning voice. The guy called Yunho nodded and stepped back, but not without pushing Changmin hard against the wall again as a last warning before they left.

Changmin was left speechless as he stared after them. That angelic being couldn't possibly be seeing that motherfucker? That was just wrong! Changmin didn't even know the name of the beautiful man he had seen, but he knew that the guy deserved much better than some overprotective and jealous asshat.

Jaejoong glanced over his shoulder, towards the young man that had been attacked by his so-called boyfriend. Sometimes, he just got so damn tired of Yunho's over-protectiveness. If the guy hadn't been so damn good in bed, he would've dumped him long ago.

Yunho looked at Jaejoong, still a bit grumpy "I don't want you to talk to that guy." He muttered.

"Yunho… Come on now, why are you like this?" Jaejoong said and gave him a hug, a bit unwilling though "You know that I only like you."

Yoochun rolled his eyes a little and looked away. He didn't like Yunho dating his best friend. Jaejoong deserved someone much better. Someone that would treat him with the respect and love he deserved, not someone that just used him for his pretty looks to show off.

"I'll see you later." Jaejoong smiled towards Yunho and gave his cheek a kiss before he quickly headed off in another direction. He was happy that Yunho and he didn't belong to the same class. That would've been too much. Yoochun followed Jaejoong, letting out an irritated sound.

"I don't understand why you still date that guy!" the younger man mumbled so only Jaejoong would hear his words. But Jaejoong just laughed, leaning his head back a little. Almost every person in the corridor looked at him with interested eyes, despite knowing better.

"Yoochun-ah, you know the reason why I still date him." Jaejoong smirked and leaned forward a little "He has a nice, big cock." He added whispering, making Yoochun push him hard.

"Just ew, stop that." Yoochun laughed and headed inside the assembly hall for the annual speak from their headmaster.

"What? It's true!" Jaejoong protested, still laughing at his friend's reactions. Yoochun always acted like that, despite being completely bisexual. Right now he was dating a woman that was already in college though. Jaejoong was happy for him, because Ji Min was a nice girl, and Yoochun loved her more than anything.

With a sigh, Jaejoong sunk down on a chair in the assembly hall, Yoochun sitting down next to him.

"So, wanna bet how long he's gonna talk this time?" Yoochun whispered with an amused smile and Jaejoong had to hide his smile behind his hand when he spotted the guy that Yunho almost had beaten up earlier. He felt a bit sorry for the kid, it wasn't his fault that Yunho was a jealous bitch sometimes. He got up and walked over to him with a smooth smile.

Changmin looked shocked as the beautiful man from before approached him, too stunned to even breathe properly.

Jaejoong nodded towards him "I'm sorry for my boyfriend's behavior earlier. I hope he didn't hurt you."

Changmin blinked, completely dumbfounded "I… Uh… Eh… No, I'm… Fine..?" he stuttered out like the idiot he was. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why couldn't he just say something smart, like he usually did? But no, once this flawless human being looked at him with those deep brown eyes, all his smartass talk just disappeared.

Jaejoong swallowed a giggle as he saw the young man's face "Anyways. My name is Kim Jaejoong." He stretched out his hand in a friendly gesture "I hope you'll enjoy your time here. It's a great school, once you get used to it."

The young man looked puzzled for a second before he gave Jaejoong a shy smile "My name is Changmin. Shim Changmin. And I hope I'll like it here too." He answered as he took the other's soft hand in his own. He had long, beautiful fingers, almost like a woman. Changmin quickly let go after shaking it once, afraid that he would drag Jaejoong out of the hall and make out with him behind the closest pillar.

Jaejoong smiled and nodded "Nice to meet you." He said politely before he felt Yoochun tug on the back of his shirt.

"Ya! Sit down, you idiot, Yunho's getting in!" Yoochun hissed, and Jaejoong nodded lightly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I apologize once again." he hurried to say before he walked back to his seat.

Left was Changmin, still standing like an idiot with a blank expression on his face. Had the beautiful angelic person just talked to him? Like a normal person, and not an idiot? He sat down in a chair far back in the hall, still in a daze. The eyes, the deep brown eyes sucked him in every time they looked at him. Changmin shivered a little as he thought about the beautiful mouth, the perfect smile and the pink lips. He had never felt a more intense urge to kiss someone in his whole lifetime. Good thing he hadn't though. He might've melted into a tiny puddle of slime if he had kissed Jaejoong. And if he wouldn't have melted away, he would've gotten his ass kicked so hard that he would never have recovered.

Changmin didn't hear much of the principal's speech that day. Neither did Jaejoong. Jaejoong couldn't get the young man out of his head. He had beautiful eyes, beautiful reindeer eyes. Bed eyes. Without even noticing it, he started to fantasize about waking up to those eyes. When he realized what he was thinking, he quickly shook his head. What on earth was he thinking? Changmin wouldn't be interested in dating him for too long. Just like everyone else, he was just attracted to his looks, and that wouldn't last long. Jaejoong knew it, because it always happened. He knew that Yunho only loved him because of his looks, and his skills in bed. The only thing they ever did was fuck or fight. They fought about everything, no matter how small the issue was. Jaejoong was getting tired of it, he needed a new adventure. He needed someone that loved him for who he was, and not just his looks.

Maybe Changmin could be that person? Jaejoong thought to himself before the lights turned back on, and he was brought back to the real world again. Back in the world where he had to be that pretty boy Kim Jaejoong, where he had to pretend to be someone he wasn't.

Changmin watched Jaejoong from afar. Just you wait, Kim Jaejoong, he thought to himself. I'll get you to fall for me, and you won't even notice it until it's too late!

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three weeks.

That's how long it had been since Changmin had seen Jaejoong last time. Three weeks since the first time Jaejoong had spoken to him. Three weeks since Jaejoong had touched his hand. Changmin couldn't get him out of his head. Everything he could think about was somehow related to Jaejoong. He felt like some kind of creepy ass stalker, but he couldn't help himself. There was something special about Jaejoong. Everything was special with him. But these past weeks he hadn't seen Jaejoong at school at all, and to be honest, he was a bit worried that something had happened to him. Sighing, Changmin opened the door to the school and stepped inside. It was a rainy day, and despite it being late summer, it was unusually cold outside. The past three weeks had just gone on like water under a bridge. Nothing special, in other words. He hadn't really made any friends, the only one approaching him was an annoying girl. Her name was Seohyun, and she kept following him around like a talkative shadow. Sure, she was cute and all, but looks weren't everything. Plus she acted like as if she owned him, when she clinged onto his arm all day long. Today was no exception. Seohyun came running the moment he stepped into the corridor, and she immediately took her place on his arm. He sighed deeply before he gave her a strained smile "Good morning, Seohyun-ssi."

"Oh, oppa, don't call me that..!" Seohyun protested with a pout "Just call me Seohyun, you know what I think!"

Changmin took a deep breath so he wouldn't lash out over the poor girl. It wasn't her fault he was sexually frustrated and wanted to see the guy he'd never get "I know what you think." He said instead and continued his walk towards his locker. The short walk there felt like a five mile marathon. Seohyun was blabbering on about a fashion show she had seen on TV the other day, and Changmin just hummed in the right places. She didn't even need real answers, as long as he just sounded interested enough, she'd keep talking. Standing by the locker, he finally turned to her.

"Seohyun-ah! Could you just… Please… Be quiet for a while?" he pleaded while giving her a tired look "Just for once, can you NOT be yourself?"

Seohyun gave him a hurt look "Oppa..! Ya, how can you be so insensitive?" she whined with tears in her big, brown eyes. Changmin looked slight panicked.

"Ya, Seohyun-ah, don't cry…" he tried, biting his lip. Shit. If she started crying, people would hate him even more. If that was possible, of course.

"Changmin-oppa, you're such an idiot!" Seohyun screamed before she ran off, pushing him hard on the way. The push made him stumble backwards a little before he regained his balance. Embarrassed he looked around, only to see the hateful glances from every person around him. Great!

He slammed his locker shut with a hard bang, starting to make his way out of the crowd. Nothing just went right this day. While keeping his head down, he kept on walking until he bumped into someone, almost knocking them both over.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Changmin quickly said, then taking a closer look. The person in front of him was no other than Jaejoong. Kim. Fucking. Jaejoong.

"Oh, Changmin-ah!" Jaejoong said with a smile "Don't worry about me." The older teenager watched Changmin quietly for a few seconds before he tilted his head to the side "How are you? You don't look happy."

Changmin mumbled quietly, looking down on his feet. Jaejoong would probably think he was a horrible person if he told him he had just made a girl cry.

Jaejoong smiled and took hold of his hand "Come with me." He said with a soft voice. Changmin was too stunned to even answer and willingly let himself be lead towards the roof. But instead of going all the way up, Jaejoong lead him inside an old classroom.

"What are we doing here?" Changmin managed to recover his ability to speak, looking at Jaejoong in slight confusion.

Jaejoong smiled "I wanted to talk to you alone. How are you?" one didn't have to be a psychologist to notice that Changmin wasn't really happy. Jaejoong had watched him from afar for a few weeks, too scared of Yunho to approach him. But last night Yunho had gone on a vacation with his family for two weeks.

"Huh? Me? I'm fine, thank you for asking…" Changmin mumbled an obvious lie. He put his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Don't lie to me." Jaejoong sighed "Anyone can tell that you're unhappy. What's bothering you?"

"Aish, hyung…" Changmin shook his head "Everything is just fine, I promise."

"Changmin-ah…" Jaejoong started, but didn't say more when Changmin looked up at him.

"Fine. I don't like it here. Everyone hates me, and I just made it worse!" the young man looked down on his feet "I made Seohyun cry. And she made sure to tell everyone about it."

Jaejoong chuckled a little "Seohyun? In the senior middle school section? I've heard rumors about her hanging around here because she's already taking high school classes. So, you made her cry? Why do you care?"

Changmin glanced up at Jaejoong with shy eyes "Because she's popular amongst all the guys, and I'm the only guy she cares about. So if I make her cry, everyone else will hate me even more. Not that I care really. I do fine on my own, but it's getting a bit tiresome."

With warm eyes, Jaejoong walked over to Changmin and gave him a hug "Don't worry. They'll come around." He took a step back "And for your records, I don't hate you."

The younger man blushed over the hug, quickly looking away when Jaejoong took a step back, scared that he wouldn't be able to contain his emotions "Thanks Jaejoong-hyung." Changmin whispered. Jaejoong smiled before he looked at his clock "Ah, I gotta go to class! Sorry~..!" he looked at Changmin with pleading puppy eyes. Changmin smiled, a bit happier "It's alright. I need to go too. Ah, but Jaejoong-hyung… How come you're talking to me now?"

Jaejoong bit his bottom lip, making Changmin's crotch area ache. He must do that on purpose, because he knew how sexy he looked when doing it.

"Well… Yunho's out of town… I haven't talked to you because I've been scared that he'd hurt you if he saw us talking."

Changmin was quiet for a while "Then… Why don't you break up with him? If you can't even talk to other guys without him getting jealous… Well… I don't think he deserves you."

The other's words made Jaejoong's heart jump a little "Ah, it's hard to explain." Not really. "I can't just dump him. We've been a couple for three years."

"But are you happy with him?" Changmin stood up and walked past him "I don't think that… You should be with someone who doesn't make you happy." With a sad smile, Changmin left Jaejoong in the dark classroom.

Jaejoong stood there for a few minutes, his brain working hard to take in the words of the younger teenager. He was right, of course. Jaejoong should dump Yunho while he still had the chance. But then what? What if he'd be alone for the rest of his life? Jaejoong wasn't sure if he'd be able to live a life without someone to wake up next to every morning. Talk about abandoning issues.

Changmin walked down the stairs, but instead of heading to his classroom, he grabbed his bag from the locker and walked towards the exit. He didn't feel like staying. His heart pounded hard in his chest. He had just had a real conversation with Jaejoong. A conversation that he never could've imagined. Ah, how could he say that Jaejoong should ditch Yunho? That was almost the same as saying 'hey, I'm single and I want you so dump that idiot and let me fuck that tight ass of yours!'. Changmin wanted to slap himself in the face, but since he was out in public, he decided to hit the gym later instead. To work off the sexual frustration Jaejoong inflicted on him, he said to himself.

As he arrived at his house, he tapped his pockets for his keys. They weren't there. What the… He looked around, thinking that maybe he had dropped them while taking out his phone, but they were nowhere to be found. He swore loudly when he realized where they were. Locked up in the locker. Back at school. Together with the key that he needed to unlock the locker. Great. Now he'd be locked out until tomorrow, when his parents got back from their annual wedding day trip. Blankly he stared at the rain, not really comprehending that he was getting wet from the water. Not until almost ten minutes later, when he started to feel cold, he realized that standing in the rain wasn't a very good idea. He quickly hid underneath the nearest roof. Where could he go now? He had no friends here. Because they had just moved in, and he had started a new school, he really had nowhere to go. Or well. He did. But that would be so weird to just show up on his doorstep. Whose doorstep? Jaejoong's of course. He knew where Jaejoong lived, cause it was only a few blocks away. With a deep sigh, he realized he had nowhere else to go. He knew Jaejoong's schedule in his head, and knew that Jaejoong's first and only class for the day would be over in ten minutes. He estimated the time for Jaejoong to get home to about half an hour. Until then, he walked to the nearest shop and looked around. He was hungry, and needed something to strengthen his bravery before he dared to ring Jaejoong's doorbell. Well, either way he let half an hour pass as he walked around in the large store, curiously looking at everything that was eatable. He paid for the cake he had bought, then heading out in the cold rain again. Ten minutes later, he stopped outside Jaejoong's house. He could see him move around in the kitchen. Changmin swallowed nervously before he stepped in front of the door, pressing the doorbell with shaking hands.

Jaejoong looked up from his cooking when he heard the doorbell. Who could it be? He washed his hands quickly and grabbed the towel on the way towards the door. When he opened it, he stared at Changmin with obvious surprise.

"Changmin-ah? What are you doing here?"

Changmin looked a bit embarrassed "I uh… Locked myself out… And my parents won't be back until tomorrow, so… Uh… Could I stay here over night?"

Jaejoong looked at him, still surprised, but when hearing the reason why he had to laugh "You locked yourself out? Now, that was a bit unnecessary, wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah, it was…" Changmin stuttered out, still embarrassed "Hyung, it's REALLY cold outside… And I brought cake… I… I thought we could share..?"

The young male in the door smiled widely and stepped aside "Come on in. I've just made lunch, would you like some?"

Changmin brightened up as he heard the word 'lunch'. With a wide smile he nodded enthusiastically and walked inside "Yes, I'd love to have some lunch."

Jaejoong nodded and closed the door behind him. "Welcome inside then, Changmin-ah." He said with a warm smile.

Changmin took off his shoes and the wet uniform jacket. The white shirt underneath it was soaked too, showing a lot of what was under it.

"I'll get you some dry clothes, okay? You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes." Jaejoong said and walked upstairs. His heart fluttered a little at the thought of having Changmin there over the night. Without knowing it, he had grown fond of the young man. Maybe he had fallen a little for him even. Once he had found some dry clothes Changmin could borrow, he walked downstairs again, finding the other in the kitchen.

"Ah, hyung! It looks really good~…" Changmin said, completely enjoyed by the smell of the food cooking on the stove. It was kimchi stew, rice and fried chicken from what he could tell, and it smelled wonderful.

Jaejoong smiled and reached him the dry clothes "You're too sweet. Here, change into these, so you won't get sick."

Changmin smiled happily and nodded "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it!" he walked towards the bathroom, stepping inside and locked the door behind him. He couldn't believe his lucky star. Not only did Jaejoong invite him in, he was going to treat him with food too! With his head up in the blue, he hummed quietly while changing into the dry clothes. The pants were a bit too short, since he was pretty tall, so he rolled them up to his knees so it wouldn't look ridiculous. He checked his hair in the mirror, a bit relieved when he saw that it didn't look weird, despite the rain. Stepping out of the bathroom, he almost ran into Jaejoong.

"Ah, sorry!" Jaejoong smiled "I was just going to check up on you. Lunch is ready."

Changmin nodded and smiled back "Great! I'm starving!"

As he sat down by the table and started to eat, he thought about it once again. What a lucky star. He was all alone with Jaejoong for another few hours, and he was going to spend the night at his house. He couldn't have been more excited.

**End of chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Awww, you beat me again..!"

Changmin leaned back in the bed with a satisfied smile. Fifth win in a row. He glanced over at Jaejoong, who pouted and put the controller on the bed table.

"I don't want to play anymore." He muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated losing, especially more than once in a row. Changmin laughed at his expression, giving him a light push "Ehh, come on hyung, it's not that bad! I'll let you win next time!"

Jaejoong glared at him "I don't want you to 'let' me win, I want to win because I'm better than you!" he pulled up his knees to his chest. It was already night, and they had just had dinner before they started playing the game. Changmin was really happy that he had been able to meet Jaejoong's family. They were really nice. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday, so they didn't have to worry about staying up too late.

"So, what do you want to do then? Watch a movie?" Changmin asked when he realized that Jaejoong actually was upset. He hadn't meant to win that many times, but he was really competitive and wanted to win whenever he played something. Jaejoong looked at him, still upset "I don't know. Do you?"

Changmin smiled and moved a little closer to him "I want to do whatever you want to do." He said, poking the other's ribs lightly. Jaejoong squirmed and bit his lip not to let a smile ruin his angry-face "Then we can watch a movie."

Changmin laughed and nodded "Sounds good. What do you want to watch? Horror? Action?"

Jaejoong looked at Changmin, giving him a nervous smile "How about a horror movie? I downloaded one last night, but I didn't dare to watch it alone…"

Changmin chuckled and pushed him lightly with his elbow "Wimp. But okay, let's watch it."

Jaejoong nodded and got up from the bed. Humming quietly he connected the computer to the TV-screen and started the movie. When he was done, he quickly ran back to the bed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it close. He loved horror movies, despite the fact that they scared the shit out of him. Changmin glanced at him, slightly amused. Jaejoong was really cute. Well, this could just turn into something good for him, in case the other would get really freaked out, he might have a shot at holding his hand.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, not only Jaejoong was scared out of his wits. So was Changmin. They had both unknowingly moved closer to each other, now leaning shoulder to shoulder. During a calm part of the movie, Changmin swallowed nervously. He had never been this close to anyone before. At least not willingly. Jaejoong looked at the younger man, wetting his bottom lip. Should he? At the exact moment, Changmin looked back at him, their eyes meeting in a short moment before both of them turned away with blushing cheeks. Jaejoong cautiously let his hand slide over Changmin's thigh underneath the blanket, feeling how the teenager next to him tensed up a little. Was it good, or bad? When Changmin placed his hand over Jaejoong's and squeezed it lightly, the older teen sighed and leaned his head on the other's shoulder. Without moving his hand, he slowly started to let his nails draw small patterns on the inside of Changmin's thigh. Changmin bit his bottom lip, trying hard to focus on the movie, but all he could think about was Jaejoong. How he smelled, what he did, how his breathing had sped up a bit compared to a few minutes ago. The sexual tension in the room was so thick that you'd need an axe to cut through it. When Jaejoong's fingers moved a bit upwards, closer to Changmin's crotch, he let out a soft sound. He could feel his own cock throb hard in the now VERY tight pants, quickly crossing his legs to hide it. The man next to him let out an amused snort, and Changmin turned his head to look at him "Hyung… What are you… I mean.. Why?"

Jaejoong bit his bottom lip, looking down "I'm sorry… You didn't like it?"

Changmin looked at him with surprise "What? No! … I mean, yes I did, I just… Aren't you with that Yunho-guy?"

Jaejoong sighed and moved away his hands, putting a distance between him and Changmin "Yes, I am…" he mumbled quietly. He looked hurt, and Changmin knew that it was his fault.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you…" he said while looking at him with sad eyes "I just… Never thought that you'd be interested in someone like me…" he moved closer to Jaejoong again, missing the other's warmth "Because… I… I really like you… You're beautiful, not just on the outside…"

Jaejoong looked up at Changmin when he moved closer to him again "You really like me? For real?"

Changmin smiled and nodded "Yes."

Jaejoong's face turned a bit red, biting his bottom lip "Really?"

"Really really." Changmin laughed softly "You're really cute hyung."

Jaejoong looked even more embarrassed, shaking his head and turned his eyes back to the TV-screen. Changmin smiled and did the same. The movie really was scary, and Changmin that usually never freaked out, really freaked out. When the movie was over, both of them agreed on watching another one.

Jaejoong walked over to turn on another movie, bending down over the computer. Now, that was a nice view of his ass. Changmin watched him with heated eyes, letting them follow every slender line of the other's ass and legs. He could feel his crotch start aching again, letting out a small sound and crossed his legs again. Jaejoong glanced back at him "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to change my position a little…" Changmin smiled reassuring towards the other. Jaejoong nodded and turned on the next movie before he walked back to the bed. This time he placed himself half way over Changmin's lap, placing his legs over his crotch and thighs. Changmin's hands just naturally placed themselves, one high up on Jaejoong's thigh, the other one just below his knee. The movie wasn't even close to being as scary as the first one, so about half way through, Changmin started to get bored. He looked at Jaejoong with warm eyes, softly drawing a circle over the inside of the other's thigh with his thumb. Jaejoong shivered a little at the soft touches, letting his hand slide up along Changmin's arm. He gently tugged it a bit closer, his crotch was also hard and longing. He could feel the other's length against the back of his legs, biting his bottom lip nervously. Changmin watched him with curiosity, slowly letting his fingers rub over the hard cock inside the other's tight jeans. His hands were shaking, he had never done this with anyone else before. He hadn't even kissed another person. Not kissed as in making out, at least. A peck on the lips at the most. Jaejoong leaned his head back against the wall, the soft lips parting a little when Changmin started to stroke his cock. He gently took Changmin's hand in his own, kissing the fingertips softly. The young man watched him closely, then taking hold of Jaejoong's hand and pulled him closer. He softly played with their fingers, drawing small circles in the palm of his lover's hand. Jaejoong's breath hitched a little when Changmin started to draw in his palm. God, he loved when someone did that. Yunho never got all romantic and sappy with him. Whenever there was time for sex it was just to pull down your pants and accept him in. Jaejoong wanted more than just that. He wanted this. The cuddling, the soft touches, the slow and long foreplay… He wanted it all.

"Ch-changmin-ah…" he shakily breathed out after a few minutes. His whole body trembled from the excitement, and he longed for more now "Kiss me."

Changmin looked a bit nervous "H-hyung, I have never…" he looked down, a bit shy. Jaejoong smiled and leaned forward, placing a hand behind his neck.

"Then follow my lead." he whispered before he softly let their lips touch. Changmin closed his eyes, letting out a shivering sigh. Jaejoong's lips were just as soft as they looked. And he tasted sweet Changmin realized when Jaejoong deepened the kiss. The younger teenager slowly started to push the other down on his back as he got more and more confident in what he was doing. When Changmin parted Jaejoong's lips with his tongue, the man underneath him let out a mewl in pleasure. Encouraged Changmin slowly let his hands slide down Jaejoong's slim body, feeling the muscles underneath the white shirt.

"You're so beautiful hyung… I fell for you the first second I saw you…"

Jaejoong laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Changmin's neck "I know. You weren't very subtle with that."

Changmin blushed and looked him in the eyes "I've been wishing for this for weeks." he leaned down again and captured Jaejoong's mouth in another kiss, this time a deeper one. Jaejoong moaned softly into Changmin's mouth, hungrily playing with his tongue. Changmin felt how his body started to tremble, his hand slipping inside the shirt Jaejoong was wearing. His skin was hot and soft, and Changmin let himself explore every inch of the other's stomach.

"Ahn~… Changmin-ah~…" Jaejoong gasped for air, bucking his hips a little. He had never felt like this with Yunho. Not this way. He almost wanted to scream, tell Changmin to fuck him senseless, but he couldn't. He didn't want Changmin to give away his virginity if he wasn't sure about it. When Changmin's mouth left his own, he let out a begging whimper while looking at him with misty eyes.

"Changmin-ah…" he whispered, tugging a little on the other's shirt. He could see Changmin's eyes, filled with lust and need. It made him smile as he moved down his hands instead "You're really hard…"

Changmin blushed a little "It's your fault, Jaejoong-hyung." he mumbled, noticing every movement Jaejoong did while moving his hands further down south. Jaejoong smiled widely as his fingers met up with the tip of Changmin's hard cock "Wow." he whispered, his eyes sparkling with excitement. The other's member was huge. He had thought Yunho's cock was big, but this… Just wow.

Changmin looked both embarrassed and proud at the same time "D-do you like it?"

"Hell yeah I do." Jaejoong answered with a short laugh "Wow, Changmin…" without noticing, he dropped the honorifics, and Changmin's heart beat even harder.

"What is it?" Jaejoong whispered when he felt the hard heartbeats, placing a small kiss on the other's chin.

"You didn't call me Changmin-ah…" Changmin said with a smile "So… Can I just call you by your first name too?"

Jaejoong looked surprised at first, but then a wide smile spread over his face "Yes. Yes you can." he wrapped his arms around Changmin's neck again, giving him a deep, passionate kiss. Changmin moaned into the other's warm and wet cave, slowly turning them around so he had Jaejoong on top of himself. Jaejoong wasn't late with making a trail of kisses down Changmin's throat while unzipping his pants. Changmin let out a relieved sound when his hard cock was freed, trembling as Jaejoong's long fingers wrapped themselves around it "A-ah… Jaejoong…" he bit his bottom lip, suddenly embarrassed. It felt really strange having someone being in control of his own pleasure, but he wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else.

Jaejoong smiled again when he noticed something "Minnie… You're shaved…" he said, slightly amused. Changmin's face got a deep red color "I… Yes… Is that a problem?"

The older teenager shook his head "Nope. I hate getting hair in my mouth when I give blowjobs." he whispered against the other's lips before he started to jerk him hard. Yunho never shaved, even though Jaejoong asked nicely. Everything about Changmin made him even more certain that he wanted to be with the younger man. He lowered his head even more, slowly swirling his tongue over the throbbing tip of the other's cock. Changmin moaned quietly when he felt the warm and wet tongue on his cock. Fuck, he was already leaking out lots of pre-cum, and Jaejoong hadn't even gotten started yet.

"Are you that easy to satisfy, Minnie?" Jaejoong whispered as he moved even further down "I like that…" he took in one of the other's balls into his mouth, smiling when he heard the other's moan, watching him arch his back lightly. As he kept jerking him slowly, he sucked and licked his balls. Changmin grabbed the sheets hard with his hands, unable to stay still. Fuck it felt so damn good.

"J-jaejoongie… Co-come on… Don't be a tease…" Changmin begged, running his hands through the others hair "I want you to ride me… Please Joongie..?"

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow, but then he smiled and nodded "As you wish…" he got up from the bed, slowly starting to undress in front of the other's eyes, dancing to music only he could hear. Changmin moaned as he watched him dance, reaching out for him and took his hand "Jaejoong, stop. You're driving me crazy."

Jaejoong laughed and nodded, placing himself over Changmin's body "You need to do something for me first though." he whispered, giving his nose a light kiss.

"What?" Changmin whispered back, placing his hands around the other's firm ass.

"I need you to finger me a little. Ease me up."

Changmin smirked and slowly ran his tongue along Jaejoong's throat "Gladly. Do you have any lube then?"

Jaejoong nodded and opened a drawer, taking out the tube and gave it to Changmin who opened it and clicked out a lot in his hands. He moved back his hands to the other's ass, slowly rubbing his fingers against the tight hole. How on earth would he fit in there?

The young man on top whined and pressed himself back against Changmin's fingers, moaning when they easily slipped inside his ass "D-don't make me wait any longer Minnie…"

Changmin watched Jaejoong's body move, gasping for air when he felt his tight ass clamp around his fingers "Holy shit, Jaejoong…" he whispered, pushing the fingers as far inside as he could, twisting them around. The other's body started to shake when Changmin's fingers touched his g-spot, soft whimpers emitting from him "Th-there, Changmin… Right.. Right there..!"

Changmin sat up a little so he had Jaejoong in his lap, quickly starting to push his fingers in and out of the other's tight ass. His mouth hungrily started to explore the older teenager's neck, leaving small lovebites all over it. Jaejoong moaned, moving his hips in the same pace as Changmin moved his fingers "Ch-changmin~… Ahhh, fuuuuckkk~!" he wanted to scream when Changmin added two more fingers from his other hand, spreading his ass until it felt like he was going to break "F-fuck me!" Jaejoong begged, his nails leaving marks in Changmin's shoulders "J-just fuck me, now..!"

Changmin smiled and pulled away his fingers, wetting his cock with the lube on his hands before he aimed himself and made a hard thrust upwards, entering Jaejoong's tight body half way. He moaned and fell back on the bed again, watching Jaejoong's beautiful body move on top of him. Jaejoong almost thought he was going to die. Changmin's cock was so fucking big, it filled him up to the brim and yet he wasn't even all the way inside "Ch-changmin! Oh god~…" Jaejoong whined as he sunk down even more on the hard cock, taking in as much as he could before he started to ride him. Changmin bit his own hand hard to stay quiet, muffled moan could be heard from both of them as their bodies moved. Changmin started to thrust up inside of Jaejoong's tight body, wanting to get even deeper inside.

"A-ah! Changmin! It's… It's going up…" Jaejoong cried as Changmin's cock went even further into him, he could feel it going almost into his stomach "D-don't stop, oh god. Just don't stop!"

Changmin smiled and continued to thrust hard inside of him. Suddenly Jaejoong screamed, his legs giving in and he sat down all the way down on Changmin's length. He arched his back, unable to utter a sound as Changmin kept pounding him, slamming violently against every sweet spot there could be in his body. With a soundless scream, Changmin came inside of Jaejoong's body, unable to hold back any longer. The tightness and heat from Jaejoong's ass pushed him over the edge, and he violently thrusted up inside of him. Jaejoong gasped as he felt Changmin's hot load inside his ass, jerking himself off a few times before he came into his own hand, his body rocking as the orgasm raged through it. When it was over, he collapsed on top of Changmin's body, breathing heavily. Changmin wrapped his arms around Jaejoong's waist, hugging him close. Wow. That had been. Just. Wow. He couldn't even put it in words. They stayed quiet for a long time, and Changmin thought that Jaejoong had fallen asleep when he suddenly said something.

"Changmin..?

"Hmm?"

"If I dump Yunho… Will you be mine then?"

Changmin smiled and hugged him harder "I'm already yours."

Jaejoong gave his collarbone a soft kiss "So you would be okay with dating me in public?"

"Yes, I would."

"Really?"

"Really really." Changmin laughed and stroke away strands of sweaty hair from Jaejoong's face "I don't care what others say. I want to be with you, so I will. No matter what, I'll be yours."

Jaejoong smiled, a bit touched "You're such a romanticist."

The young man underneath him chuckled quietly and gave him a soft kiss "Only with you. To be honest, I hate being all sappy. But with you, I'll be like that because I want to be like that. Just don't force me to watch any idiotic romantic comedies."

Jaejoong pouted "Aww, but they're my favourite…."

Changmin raised an eyebrow at him, thinking for a while "Okay then. Since you like them, I'll watch them with you."

"Really?"

"Mh. If you like them, I'll watch them with you. But don't get mad if I comment on every sappy thing they say."

Jaejoong laughed and gave him a kiss "I do that every time."

"Good. Then we have nothing to worry about."

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the aftermath of the storm of lust. Changmin slowly massaged Jaejoong's back with his hands, listening to the pleased sounds that emitted from his lover.

"Hey, Jaejoong?"

"Mmh..? What is it?"

"Do you have anything to eat?"

Jaejoong snorted and poked his ribs "Fatass."

"Just a little."

"You surely know how to break a perfect moment."

Changmin smiled and gave Jaejoong a deep kiss "I'll give you another one if you let me eat something."

Jaejoong answered the kiss, feeling the lust build up inside his body again "There's chocolate in the second drawer."

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They made love another two times that night. When Changmin pulled out of Jaejoong for the last time, he couldn't be happier. Jaejoong smiled at him from underneath, stroking his sweaty face with shaking hands "Must've been something special in that chocolate…" he said with a soft laugh. Changmin kissed the palm of his left hand, smiling widely to him "Maybe it was…"

"You were amazing, Changmin…" Jaejoong looked tired, exhausted even, but it was as if he was glowing. He had never had sex like this before. He had never felt this way about anyone else either. The young man laid down next to him, letting out an exhausted sigh "You were the one being amazing… I only followed your guidance… Or something like that…"

Jaejoong laughed and snuggled up close to Changmin's warm body "Hmn, whatever you say Minnie…"

Changmin yawned and wrapped his arms around the older teenager "Let's get some sleep…"

"Yeah… Sleep sounds good… Good night." Jaejoong mumbled into Changmin's chest. Changmin smiled happily and placed a kiss on top of his head "Good night, Jaejoongie…"

Silence filled the room. While Changmin zonked out immediately, Jaejoong was awake for a long while. He just listened to the other's calm breathing and slow heartbeats, wondering if they'd have the chance of being like this again. He wondered if Changmin would leave before Jaejoong woke up, just like the others. Like Yunho always did. In the end, the exhaustion took over and Jaejoong fell asleep with his head on Changmin's chest.

He's gone.

That was the first thing that hit Jaejoong when he woke up late next morning. He was alone in the bed. Biting his bottom lip hard, he felt the disappointment wash over him. He had really thought that Changmin would be different. Wished that he would be different. Jaejoong's heart ached as the hated tears started to fill his eyes. He shouldn't cry. If he cried, the others would win. He never cried nowadays, because he knew that he had to stay strong. He had to keep it in, men shouldn't cry. The sheets next to him were cold. Changmin must've left for quite a while ago. He turned over so his back faced the room, hiding his face in the pillow.

A minute later, he heard someone come into the room, and just seconds after a warm body joined him in the bed. Changmin's strong arms were wrapped softy around his waist, a light kiss placed on his shoulder.

"Jaejoongie… It's really late, you should wake up…"

Jaejoong looked up at him with wet eyes, just staring at the young man for a while. Changmin frowned, stroking his cheek gently "What's wrong..?"

"You… You didn't leave?" Jaejoong stuttered out with a weak voice "You stayed?"

Changmin blinked, a bit dumbfounded "Well… Yes… Of course I stayed… Why wouldn't I?" those eyes of his… They almost crushed Changmin's heart right then and there. He looked so vulnerable, so insecure and so freaking cute.

"It's just that… Nobody has ever stayed before…" he whispered "But you did…"

Changmin leaned down and gave him a soft kiss "I won't leave without saying good bye… That's just… Plain mean!" he almost got upset. Why on earth would you leave Jaejoong before he had woken up? Really, why?

Jaejoong closed his eyes and answered the kiss softly "Thank you… For not leaving…"

"You don't have to thank me for that..!" Changmin said with a soft voice "I would never dream of leaving you before you've cooked breakfast for me…"

Jaejoong blinked a few times, then the other's words sunk in "Oh you..!" he gave Changmin's arm a hit "You only stayed because you wanted me to make breakfast? Thanks!" the older teen laughed and pushed him aside.

Changmin smiled innocently and dragged up Jaejoong on top of himself "First thing first." he whispered as he ghosted his fingers over Jaejoong's naked body "Did you sleep well?"

The man on top of him squirmed a little, biting his bottom lip "I slept like a baby. What about you?"

"Haven't slept better in my entire life. I think. I can't really prove that since I don't remember all the times I've been sleeping…"

"Just shut up will you?" Jaejoong chuckled and leaned down, giving Changmin a long kiss. Changmin closed his eyes and placed both of his hands on Jaejoong's hips, softly drawing circles over the soft skin. The young man shivered a little from the soft touches, deepening the kiss as the lust started to build up inside of him. When their tongues met, Changmin just flipped them over, pinning Jaejoong down on the mattress with his body. The older teenager gasped a little for air, then smiling widely "Are we having another round?"

"Do you want to?" Changmin spread gentle kisses over Jaejoong's jawline.

"Yeah."

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you say no."

Jaejoong laughed and ran his fingers through Changmin's hair "You're unstoppable, aren't you?"

Changmin gave him a kiss, a deep and passionate kiss. He forced Jaejoong's lips apart with his own tongue, impatiently starting to explore the hot cave of his. The man underneath him shivered, soft moans in pleasure escaping him as Changmin found all the sensitive spots in his mouth.

"I'm just used to get what I want to get." the young man whispered as he broke the kiss, then letting his mouth follow the beautiful jawline up to Jaejoong's ear. A soft whimper, even before he had the chance of touching it, told him that this would be a fun spot to explore. He parted his lips and slowly ghosted the tip of his tongue over the soft earlobe. Jaejoong bit his hand hard to stay quiet. He knew that at least someone in his family was home, and even though they sort of knew his preferences, he didn't want them to hear him moan from being pleased by another man.

Changmin snickered a little and took the earlobe into his mouth, sucking hard on it. He felt the other's body tremble, heard the soft whimpers that escaped the young man. The sounds Jaejoong made turned him on really bad, his mouth getting more and more violent with the other's ear.

"Ahn~… Changmin~… Not so haard…" Jaejoong breathed out, lifting his hips and rubbed their crotches gently together "Ahhh, why did you get dressed?" he muttered and tugged on Changmin's shirt. The man on top of him laughed and nicely took off the white shirt "Sorry, I really had to use the bathroom. And I don't think your parents would approve of me walking around naked in their house."

"No… That's indeed true…" Jae laughed and watched Changmin take off the shirt with heated eyes. He had some really nice abs, that was for sure "You're so sexy Changmin… Do you work out a lot?"

Changmin smiled, filled with confidence "From time to time… Twice a week, maybe."

"Ehh, how unfair. I have to work out at least five times a week to keep those abs in place." Jaejoong pouted cutely, looking down on his own stomach.

The young man above him chuckled "Aww, poor you." he gave that lovely pout a kiss, softly running his fingers down his naked body "Are you sure you want to have sex right now? Almost all of your family is home…"

"Eh? They are?" Jaejoong looked a bit embarrassed "Then we probably shouldn't… I mean… We could only be as loud as we were last night because no one was home…"

Changmin laughed and gave Jaejoong a kiss "Let's wait until another day then…" he whispered, stroking his cheek gently "I'll be alone in two days, and my parents won't come back for another week… You want to come to my place then?"

Jaejoong smiled happily and nodded "Yes… I really want to be with you then. And tomorrow. And the rest of today. Should we go on a date?"

"A date?" Changmin laughed and gave him another kiss "Fine by me. Where do you want to go?"

"How about the water park? I heard they just opened the new area, with more swimming pools and such." Jaejoong nibbled playfully on Changmin's bottom lip "They have a waterfall too, that you can go through and end up in a nice cave. It shouldn't be so much people there today, with the festival going on in Seoul."

Changmin nodded and got up from the bed, putting on his shirt again "Yeah, sounds good! We could go to the festival tomorrow? They always have so much food~…"

Jaejoong snorted and got up too, grabbing a towel "Do you only think about food, Minnie?"

"Hmm… Most of the time… Yes!" Changmin gave him an innocent smile "But I also think about you nowadays. You and food. You with food on top, preferably."

"Idiot." Jaejoong laughed and took out some clean clothes "I'll take a shower, so go ahead downstairs. I'm pretty sure my mother made breakfast already."

"Mh, yeah, she have… I had some earlier." Changmin said "So I should go home and get my swimsuit and towel. I'll come back and pick you up in an hour, okay?"

Jaejoong smiled and nodded "Sounds good." he stretched up and gave his new lover a long kiss "I'll see you soon then." he whispered before he walked off to thebathroom.

Changmin sighed like the lovestruck teen he was before he walked downstairs. Jaejoong's mother smiled happily to him.

"Changmin-ah! Are you leaving already? Don't you want something more to eat?"

"Ah, eomoni… I would love to, but I have to…" he didn't get much further before he was dragged into the kitchen and pushed down on a chair.

"Oh, just eat some more, will you? I made so much food, and Jaejoong isn't eating a lot, so eat!" she smiled happily towards him. He was a nice boy, not like that other young man that had been seeing her son for the past two years.

Changmin bowed his head with a grateful smile "Eomoni, thank you very much! I'll eat well!" he took his chopsticks and started eating again. She was a great cook; he really understood where Jaejoong had gotten his cooking skills.

When Jaejoong walked down to the kitchen fifteen minutes later, he helplessly leaned against the wall "Are you still here?" he asked Changmin with a laugh "I thought you had left already." he walked over to Changmin and softly stroke him over his shoulders. Changmin just smiled happily, the bowls in front of him was refilled over and over again.

"Ah, Jaejoong! I told the poor boy to eat, he's so scrawny! He better eat while he's here, hm? I always make too much food anyway, and since he's your new friend, I can't not feed him, can I?" the older woman said with a laugh, giving her son a loving slap on the butt.

"Ah, mom..!" Jaejoong protested, rubbing his sore ass "That hurt!"

"Oh shush, that's your own fault dear. Changmin-ah, sweetie, do you want more?" she looked at Changmin with a warm smile. Changmin let out a satisfied sound and leaned back in the chair, completely full "I don't think I can eat more… I'm going to sink like a rock at the bath house."

Jaejoong snorted and softly played with Changmin's hair "Yes you will. You're going to get a cramp and drown." he teased, and Changmin leaned his head back to look at him.

"That wouldn't be good, would it? Who would then eat all the food your mother cooks?"

"Idiot." Jaejoong said lovingly, stroking away the hair from Changmin's face.

Jaejoong's mother looked at the two of them with warm eyes. She couldn't remind herself of when she had seen Jaejoong this happy. Even though she wasn't too happy about not getting any grandchildren from Jaejoong, she accepted and liked the fact that he at least could love someone. That he had someone that cared about him, loved him and made him happy. That was all a mother could wish for, wasn't it?

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ah, Changmin, come on!" Jaejoong sighed, a bit impatient "Mum, stop feeding him, I'll never get him out of here!"

Jaejoong's mother laughed softly and gently patted his cheek "Now now, don't be so impatient." Changmin just smiled innocently and finished the last of his ice cream, before he leaned back "Okay, I'm stuffed. I really, really can't eat more eomoni!"

Jaejoong smiled and pulled him up from the chair "Good, so let's go! I want to go swimming!" he grabbed his backpack that was standing in the doorway, then dragging Changmin out in the hallway "Come on, we still need to stop by at your place."

Changmin smiled and gave Jaejoong a kiss on the cheek "Alright, alright." he chuckled and put on his shoes "Thank you for having me!" he managed to shout before Jaejoong pushed him out through the door. Sheez, that guy would never have been able to leave if his mother had taken out the raspberry cake that she always made. Even Jaejoong couldn't resist that. Well, at last they were on their way towards Changmin's house, and soon enough they arrived. Jaejoong looked up, raising an eyebrow "You live here? So close, and yet I haven't seen you once?"

Changmin scratched the back of his neck "Well… I don't really go out, I'm mostly inside playing TV-games."

"Ah, then that's why." Jaejoong laughed and looked at him "Hey. Does your parents know about your… attraction… to men?" he looked a bit worried, but Changmin just smiled and gave him a kiss.

"They don't really care, as long as I keep out of the way. My older sister knows though, but she's already moved out. She actually hooked me up on a blind date with a guy once. But that guy was such a bore, really." he opened the door and stepped inside "I'm home!"

"Omo, Changmin-ah!" his mother came walking down the stairs, still wearing her high heels "Sweetcake, I'm so sorry, I forgot to put out the extra key before we left." she gave her son a kiss on both cheeks "And you got locked out, I'm so sorry." she looked over at Jaejoong, who actually looked a bit awkward.

"Oh? Who's this pretty young man?" she smiled and pushed (yes, literally pushed) Changmin aside and stepped forward towards Jaejoong. The young man looked a bit startled, but then he gave her his most charming smile "I'm Jaejoong. I'm… A friend of Changmin's." he looked towards Changmin, not sure if he could say boyfriend or something like that.

"Ehh, he's too pretty to just be your friend, isn't he?" Changmin's mother teased, ruffling her son's hair. Changmin blushed and sighed "Mum… Stop that…" he mumbled. His mother always acted like this.

"Anyways, it's really nice to meet you, Jaejoong-goon!" she looked at Changmin again "Sweetpea, your dad and I have to leave again, I'm so sorry. We thought we'd be free for a few weeks now, but something came up. Can you handle yourself another few days?"

"But..!" Changmin looked at his mother with sad eyes "I thought that we'd go to Seoul together this weekend!"

"I know darling, I know. I promise we'll go next weekend, okay? We're still trying to get the company on the right track, and it's so much to do." the older woman looked sad too, softly stroking hair from her youngest' face "Mama promises for real this time, okay? Next week I won't let anything come in between, alright?" she gave him a kiss on the forehead before she rushed out through the door and got into the car. Changmin looked sadly after her, just waving a little as he watched the black car drive off. Jaejoong bit his bottom lip as he watched his lover's troubled face "Changminnie…" he said softly and wrapped his arms around the slim waist "Don't be sad…"

Changmin sighed "I know. But it's like this all the time…" he looked towards Jaejoong and pouted a little "We haven't done anything together as a family for almost two years. They're always so busy."

Jaejoong gave the back of his neck a kiss "Come on. Let's get your swimming suit, okay? I'll give you something else to think about once we get to the bathhouse."

The younger teenager gave him a small smile "Yeah…" he softly got out of Jaejoong's arms and walked upstairs. The house itself was huge, compared to Jaejoong's house. Just by stepping inside the hallway made Jaejoong realize how much money Changmin's family must have "Wow, Changmin… This is amazing…" he looked around in the modernized home. It really was nothing like his house.

"It's not that amazing…" Changmin said with a smile, stepping inside his bedroom. Or well. Bedroom was a huge understatement. The room itself was huge, probably three times bigger than Jaejoong's. He had his own walk-in closet, and an on-suite bathroom. Jaejoong couldn't be more jealous, and then he saw the TV. A huge, 52" LCD HDTV Plasma TV with some high class surround sound system that Jaejoong didn't know the name of. Changmin glanced at Jaejoong's face, almost snorting when he saw his open mouth "You should close that before he birds build a nest in there."

Jaejoong looked at Changmin, dumbfounded before he realized what the other had said and closed his mouth "Changmin, how can you say that this is NOT amazing? Seriously..!"

Changmin chuckled and leaned forwards, giving Jaejoong a long kiss "Well, for me it isn't. I live here every day." he moved away and took his backpack, quickly packing whatever he needed. Jaejoong just walked around in a daze, looking at the exquisite furniture, the hand-made curtains and touching the soft Egyptian cotton sheets. Everything was so… Fancy.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Changmin stood in the doorway, waiting patiently for Jaejoong to finish his daydreaming and get going.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Coming!" Jaejoong smiled and hurried over to him, Changmin taking his hand as they walked towards the front door again "But Changmin, this is amazing. It really is. I didn't know your family was rich…"

"No, it's not really something I brag about…" Changmin mumbled and locked the door after them, then starting to walk towards the bathhouse, still holding Jaejoong's hand. Jaejoong blushed a little and kept himself close to Changmin, entwining their fingers shyly. His heart fluttered as Changmin squeezed his hand and pulled him closer. He couldn't believe his lucky star. He had been worried that Changmin wouldn't go public with him, but it seemed like as if Changmin didn't care about the stares and the whispering. The younger man smiled and leaned down to give Jaejoong a kiss when a gang of guys stared at them with disgust. Jaejoong hummed a little with a smile, answering the kiss with closed eyes. It felt good to be with someone that didn't care about what others might think. The group of guys made disgusted noises, but it only took one ice cold glare from Changmin for them to look the other way.

"Come on Joongie, let's go!" Changmin smiled and pulled him along, they were almost there by now and he was getting excited. It had been a while since he had gone to a bathhouse, especially one with fun slides and lots of things to do. Jaejoong laughed as he followed Changmin, he found the other's excitement really cute.

Finally they arrived, and stepped inside the reception area. He let go of Jaejoong's hand to take out his credit card, smiling towards the woman behind the desk "Hi, two teenagers, please!" he gave her a wide smile, and she blushed and quickly tapped the buttons on the screen next to her "Insert your card here, please."

Jaejoong looked around as Changmin paid for them, thinking that he could buy the other something tasty later to make up for it. When the young man arrived back to Jaejoong, he handed him one ticket "There. Dressing room eight."

Jaejoong nodded and took the ticket and started to walk through the long corridor. He could see through the glass walls that the bathhouse was pretty much empty "Seems like there aren't much people here today."

Changmin smiled and wrapped his arm around Jaejoong's waist "Good. I like it better that way."

They found their way to the dressing room, taking off their shoes just behind the door and then found a locker to use. Suddenly, both of them were a bit shy when it came to actually undressing. In a bright light. In front of each other, and three other guys. Jaejoong bit his bottom lip as he nervously glanced at Changmin, then starting to unbutton his shirt slowly. The young man next to him smiled and gave his cheek a kiss "If you're too shy, you can change in the bathroom. I don't mind."

Jaejoong blushed even more when Changmin kissed him, the three guys staring them out "Changminnie…" he whispered, tugging a little on his shirt "Those guys are friends with Yunho…" Changmin froze, glancing over his shoulder "Are you sure?" he whispered "Do you want to leave?"

Jaejoong shook his head "No. They seem to be leaving. But I think Yunho might get to know about this earlier than planned."

Changmin wrapped his arms around him, smiling a little "Don't worry. I won't be scared off." Jaejoong smiled and gave his chin a kiss "No, I know. But I'm scared that they might hurt you."

"I'd like to see them try…" Changmin muttered and unbuttoned Jaejoong's shirt for him "They'd be freaked out by the consequences…" Jaejoong laughed softly and gave him another kiss "I can undress on my own, I promise."

Changmin smirked "But it's more fun for me to do it for you."

"True." Jaejoong giggled and wrapped his arms around his young lover's neck "But we'll get stuck here if I let you strip me down completely, so get to stripping yourself." he teased and pushed him away, taking off the shirt and put it in the locker. Changmin smiled and took off the t-shirt, throwing it down in his backpack and let it be followed by the jeans and his underwear. He put on the swimsuit and smiled towards Jaejoong "Ready to go!"

Jaejoong laughed and pulled up his shorts "Me too. Let's go!" he locked up the locker and put the key around his wrist "Shower first."

Changmin took his hand and smiled seductively, dragging him towards the showers. Jaejoong just smiled widely and let himself get caught up in the other's arms underneath the warm water. Changmin leaned down his head and captured Jaejoong's soft mouth into a long kiss, closing his eyes as their bodies got drenched with the hot water. Jaejoong mewled softly into the kiss as Changmin's tongue entered his mouth, running his fingertips down his stomach.

"Changmin…" he whispered "Not here. And definitely not now."

"I know. I just wanted to kiss you." Changmin chuckled and moved away, taking Jaejoong's hand again and headed inside the bathhouse. Jaejoong nicely followed, then smiling happily as the wide tropical themed water park spread out in front of their eyes. It was a lot bigger than he had thought.

"Whoa… Look at those waterslides!" Changmin said, almost jumping where he was standing from excitement "Let's go on them!"

Jaejoong laughed and nodded "Yeah, let's go!"

The two of them rushed off, and they played around for almost two hours before Changmin sat down in a Jacuzzi.

"Okay, breathing time."

Jaejoong smiled and sat down next to him "I know there's a cave behind the waterfall over there…" he pointed towards the pool furthest away "Should we?"

Changmin nodded and got up again "Yeah, we should." he smiled and let his eyes slide over Jaejoong's body. He couldn't deny that he had been thinking lots of dirty thoughts the past two hours, and he could finally get some of them to work out in real life. The two of them headed off towards the waterfall, shuddering as the cold water hit their bodies.

"Shit, it's really cold!" Jaejoong protested loudly, and Changmin just laughed "It's because we just got out of the Jacuzzi!" he said loudly to be heard over the waterfall. Jaejoong gasped as they finally crossed through and closed his eyes "Wow, that was intense."

"Indeed." Changmin chuckled and walked through the small opening in the wall "Oh, it's really nice in here."

Jaejoong followed him, smiling happily "Yeah, it is. And we can be pretty much alone in here."

Changmin sat down on the seat underneath the water and pulled Jaejoong down in his lap, giving his neck a kiss "All alone, hm?"

The man in his lap swallowed hard, nodding slowly "M-mh… All alone…"

The younger teenager's hand slowly ran up the other's leg "Do you want to play a game?"

"Huh? What game?"

Changmin chuckled "The firetruck game. I slide my fingers up your leg, and when you want me to stop, you say red light."

Jaejoong smiled and wrapped his arms around Changmin's neck "Firetrucks don't stop for red light."

The young man smiled widely and let his fingers slide higher up.

"Exactly."

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 Final chapter

**Chapter 6**

"Jesus Christ Changmin…"

"Huh?"

"You misspelled your name again."

Changmin looked at the paper on the desk in front of him "I did?"

"Uhu."

Jaejoong snorted and looked at his young lover. It was really late at night, and he was helping Changmin with an essay that should've been done two days ago. Changmin was tired, Jaejoong was tired and they had been going for an hour already. The result? About half a page of text, and Changmin misspelling his name three times in a row.

"I must be more tired than I thought…" the youngest rubbed his eyes and erased the name again, this time slowly and properly writing it right. If there was something he hated, it was writing essays. Especially about some mathematician that he didn't give a fuck about. And it didn't really help that Jaejoong was just as useless as he himself was.

"Are you going to be done tonight? I want to go to bed…" Jaejoong yawned and wrapped his arms around Changmin from behind "And I don't want to go there without you."

Changmin smiled and stroke Jaejoong's arm gently "Baby, you've been sleeping next to me the past 13 days. I think you could manage going on your own for once."

"But… Today is the last day before Yunho gets home…" Jaejoong said, biting his bottom lip. Changmin sighed and spun his chair around, pulling Jaejoong down in his lap "Hey… Don't worry, okay? Besides, he probably already has heard from his friends at the bath house…"

"That's what I'm worried about…" the older teenager said quietly "I don't want to leave your side, in case he's been planning something… And he would. You know that he would. He's crazily jealous about me, and well… Considering that I'm about to dump him to get together with you… I'm scared that he's going to hurt you, that's all." Jaejoong leaned down his head on Changmin's shoulder, the worry made his insides twist and turn until it was painful "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Jaejoong…" Changmin sighed and gave his cheek a kiss "I can take care of myself, I promise. I can fight too, you know." a small smile spread over his face "And I would fight over you if I had to."

The teen in his lap lifted his head and looked intensely at the younger man. Changmin felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into those deep brown eyes. One could easily get lost in them, and he got lost. Every time. In the past two weeks, they had gotten to know each other very well. Changmin knew everything about Jaejoong. Even the things he didn't know, he knew. Just by looking at him, watching the way he moved when he was happy, sad or nervous. The way he spoke depending on who he was talking to. The way he slept, and how he loved when Changmin kissed him behind his right ear. And how he always swiped his tongue over the soft, pink lips. He loved when Jaejoong did that, and always had a hard time not attacking that pretty mouth of his every time the other did it. But this time, as soon as Jaejoong's tongue stuck out Changmin was quick on capturing it with his mouth. Jaejoong let out a gentle yelp in surprise, but willingly gave in to his lover's demand. In just a second he found himself on his back on the desk, with Changmin standing between his legs.

"What about the essay?" Jaejoong whispered with a smug look on his face, then playfully biting after Changmin's bottom lip.

"Fuck the essay. No wait. To hell with that, and let me fuck you instead." Changmin muttered with his hands already underneath Jaejoong's shirt. The man on the desk shivered from the soft touch, the pink tongue once again swiping over his lips. Changmin placed his mouth just below Jaejoong's ear, sucking gently on the sensitive spot he knew was there. When Jaejoong let out a soft mewl, he smirked in satisfactory. It never failed.

Jaejoong softly traced his fingers along Changmin's ribs, moving away his head a little to look at him "How about doing this in the bed? Not that I don't like your desk, but it is a bit uncomfortable…"

"Wherever you want." Changmin whispered and lifted Jaejoong from the desk, walking over to his bed instead and put him down on his back in it. He stood standing and watched Jaejoong move a little, his eyes eating every inch of the slender body in front of him. The young man on the bed blushed, biting his bottom lip "What..? Aren't you going to join me?"

"Take off your clothes then."

Jaejoong laughed and took off his shirt "You should've said so sooner…"

"Maybe I just liked the wait."

"Just shut up and join me."

Changmin smiled "Fine."

When Jaejoong woke up the following morning, he was alone. On the pillow next to him laid a small note. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and lifted it, holding it close to his face to be able to read:

"_Ya, get up! I'll see you in school, okay? I love you!"_

Jaejoong snorted with a smile and got out of bed, stretching out his stiff body. While Changmin started at eight in the morning, Jaejoong's first class was at twelve. He took his time getting ready, not because he looked bad or anything, but because he needed to find the courage to face Yunho. A quarter to twelve he put on his shoes and left the fancy house behind him. Changmin had given him his key, so he could come and go as he pleased. On the way to school, he kept an eye on the people around him. He knew that Yunho wouldn't hesitate to hurt him either. It was a bit chilly, and he wished that he had put on the thick sweater instead of the normal shirt underneath the suit top. He hurried towards the school, and finally reached the doors. Opening the doors, the first thing he saw was Changmin standing just next to them.

"Hi!" Jaejoong smiled happily and walked into Changmin's open arms "Have you seen him..?"

Changmin nodded and wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the other man "Yeah. He's not in a good mood, and he have already pushed me into a locker and 'accidentally' slammed a door in my face. I think he knows."

A deep sigh slipped out of the teenager in his arms. Jaejoong looked troubled, and he FELT troubled too. He loved Changmin, more than he had loved anyone. But was it worth the risk? He didn't want Changmin to get more hurt, and that was going to happen. Then he looked into the taller teenager's eyes, and just smiled "Come on. Let's show the world that I'm yours, and nobody else's."

Changmin chuckled and gave his cheek a kiss "I almost thought for a second there that you were going to change your mind."

Jaejoong nodded "I did too. But I want to be with you. So let's go." he took Changmin's hand and entwined their fingers, starting to walk through the corridor. Yunho came walking towards them, and he did indeed not look happy. Not happy at all.

"What the fuck Jaejoong!" he growled, looking angrily at them. His dark eyes were almost black from anger and jealousy "I'm gone for two weeks, and you find yourself someone else?"

"Get out of my way Yunho. I'm done with you. We're over." Jaejoong hissed, feeling Changmin squeeze his hand. He wasn't alone. Not this time.

Yunho snorted "Yeah right. You think you'll be happy with such a wimp for a man?" he showed Changmin backwards, and the younger man stumbled from the sudden attack "He can't even defend himself!"

"Leave him alone!" Jaejoong said loudly "If there's someone who's a wimp, it's you! You keep walking around like you think you're worth something, but you're not!"

Yunho looked shocked, he had never seen Jaejoong get angry like this before "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You bully everyone in your way, thinking all high about yourself, but you're nothing but a piece of shit! No, you're not even that, you're a fucking amoeba! You try to push everyone down because you're scared that they will do it to you otherwise! Don't try to deny it, I've heard. Do you want me to tell all your secrets? Huh? Because I will if you touch Changmin again."

Both Yunho and Changmin looked at Jaejoong, both stunned by the anger flaming from him. While Changmin was deeply amused, Yunho was just getting more and more angry.

"Now look here you little…" Yunho started, but was cut off once again.

"Oh yeah, Yunho? You fucking SUCK in bed. Thinking that calling me a slut and a whore would turn me on, pfft, fuck that! You're the worst boyfriend one could ever have, and I feel fucking sorry for the next person that is stupid enough to fall for your faked macho style. You're nothing Yunho. A worthless little shit that is using your so called friends to beat people up. Fucking coward. When it comes to it, you don't even have the guts to beat them up yourself! I guess that's what you get from a guy with such a small dick as yours!" Jaejoong spit out the last words and then turned around to Changmin, who smiled wide towards him "Come on Changmin, let's go."

"I would be glad to." Changmin chuckled and pulled Jaejoong with him. Everyone in the corridor stared at them, some just shocked, others amused. A few angry maybe. The corridor was silent until Jaejoong and Changmin walked into an empty classroom. As soon as they were out of sight, whispers was heard from here and there amongst the mass of people. The whispers turned into a buzz, and everyone was now looking at Yunho. When he realized he was in the center of attention, he growled and hit a locker hard "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT YOU LITTLE FUCKSHITS?" he screamed with a red face, and the students quickly scattered in all directions possible. But this was to never be forgotten. Ever.

"Wow, Jaejoong…" Changmin laughed and sat down on a bench "That was something else."

Jaejoong looked embarrassed "I… I don't even know what came over me… I just got so fucking mad when he shoved you like that and…" he was silenced by a kiss from the other, closing his eyes as the kiss deepened.

"It was pretty great either way…" Changmin whispered and pulled him close "And you're pretty sexy when you're angry."

"Don't say that…" Jaejoong mumbled and placed his hands on Changmin's shoulders "I'm not that great at all… I was just pissed off, and wanted to tell him exactly what I think of him."

The younger teenager chuckled silently and looked at him from underneath his bangs "So… Does he really have a small dick?"

Jaejoong smiled and gave him a long kiss, and for a few minutes all that was heard was their breathing and soft sounds in pleasure every now and then.

"Smaller than yours." he whispered as the kiss was broken, his fingers gently entangled in Changmin's hair.

"I hope so, because if you'd call him small, and I'd be smaller… That would kinda hurt my pride."

The older teen leaned his head back with a laugh "I don't think you have to worry about being smaller than anyone, Changmin."

Changmin smirked and placed a short trail with kisses from the collar of the shirt up to Jaejoong's mouth "I love you, crazy head."

"I love you too, Changmin." Jaejoong whispered "I love you too."

**The end!**

_Authors notes!_

_Yeah, so now it's done! They lived happily ever after etc etc. I hope you have enjoyed this short fanfic. I never actually meant for it to be longer than 2 or 3 chapters, but hey. It brought me to 6 chapters :D Anyways, the last chapter IS a bit lacking, and I apologize for that. I've been in a writers-slump for a while, and I felt very pressured about writing more chapters, so I've written this while not really being INTO writing it. I hope it's okay, and I might re-write this chapter later on (maybe even continue the fanfic, who knows…)_

_That's all for Jaejoong and Changmin, for now! Keep check every now and then, as I might start a new JaeMin fic later on._

_I hope you have liked this fanfic a lot, and I have enjoyed writing it too. It's my very first Jaemin fic, so I think I did a pretty good job, right? ;D Either way… Leave a review or something, because I love reading what you think about my fic!_

_Thank you, and thanks for all the support I've gotten from everyone 3_

_/ iTVXQ_


End file.
